


Moon Dance

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [30]
Category: B.A.P, Sonamoo
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Jongup being 4D, Random & Short, Triple Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup pays special attention to his shadow.





	Moon Dance

The sun was setting.

Jongup was going to an office to meet up with his Triple Nine friends. With his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie, he noticed his shadow casted upon the wall. Usually he thought nothing of it, but he watched as the silhouetted reflection mimic’d every move he’d make.

He jumped, it jumped. Spin around, an in-sync copy. There was no way escaping your shadow. As long as light shined, it would hide behind you. But that also meant--

“Jongup-hyung!” Junhong called.

“What took you so long?” Yoonsun asked.

“I was dancing with my shadow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt;  
> "You can't run from the shadow, but you can invite it to dance."
> 
> Title is a references the B.A.P song "Moondance".


End file.
